Continuation
by andreakayy
Summary: A continuation of "Brand X", Scully deals with the thought of being close to losing Mulder. Dedicated to the man who directed "Brand X," Kim Manners. Rest in Peace. MSR R


**DISCLAIMER: I, in now way own the X-files. However, if Chris Carter would like to cut me a share.... I have NO problem. (:**

"Kick it in the ass."

**Summary: A continuation of "Brand X", Scully deals with the thought of being close to losing Mulder. Dedicated to the man who directed "Brand X," Kim Manners. Rest in Peace.**

It's short, but I felt it was appropriate. Please Review.

Continuation

Mulder led Scully back into their office after their meeting with Skinner. He kept his hand firmly on her lower back. Though the action was familiar, for some reason it meant so much more now. Yet, it was just the same it was before they had actually established their relationship. Mulder held the door open for Scully, letting her in, where she flicked on the lights.

Something had been bothering her, and Mulder knew it. They hadn't had much time to talk after Mulder began recovering. In fact, Scully had been at work, and hadn't seen Mulder. Once he became well enough to transfer hospitals, he flew up to D.C. Memorial. Still, Scully was unable to see him. She dropped by from time to time to check on how he was recovering, but most of his recovery had to do with him getting enough sleep. Mulder grabbed her hand, intertwining his fingers once the door was closed, and they were safe in the confines of their basement office. She whipped around at the contact.

"Scully, is something bothering you?" Mulder asked, rubbing his thumb over her hand. He could see her emotions wavering as her blue eyes gazed up and trembled into his forest green. He pulled her over to behind his desk where he sat down in his chair. It took her a while.

"We almost lost you, Mulder." She broke her eyes away from his, and looked at the ground. He pulled on her hand to get her attention. He stood up, towering over her, dwarfing her, even though she stood in four inch heels. They did nothing for her. Their bodies were touching. His arms circled around her waist, pulling her close.

"But you didn't." Mulder whispered, in his newly raspy voice, his mouth pressing against her hair, inhaling the intoxicatingly floral scent. "You saved me like you always do. I knew you would." She pulled back a little, but his arms stayed around her. She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled his forehead towards her lips, then moved her lips to his, pressing a soft sensual kiss there.

"We just decided what exactly our relationship was, and then I almost lost you."

"Stop saying that, Scully. You didn't lose me. There was no way you were going to. You weren't even close to." He dried her tears with the pads of his thumbs, and she wondered when exactly she had begun crying. She scoffed at her tears. He smiled lightly, and continued caressing the side of her face unconsciously.

"You shouldn't be talking." Scully whispered back at him, looking up into his eyes again. Her thumbs ran over his soft lips. He was so close to dying, and yet his beauty wasn't marred the slightest bit. It baffled her really. Maybe she was just biased, because she was so in love. No, she knew that couldn't be true. Mulder was just as beautiful as before; there was no way that could be true.

"Stop me from talking then," He said with a gleam in his eye, bending down so his lips would brush her neck softly, igniting every nerve in her body at the softest contact. She almost shivered.

"Mmm," she sighed. "Mulder, you're not allowed to do any activity that might cause you to run out of breath." He pouted. A smile formed across her red lips. What Mulder would give if he could kiss them so fiercely that the color would be stripped away from them. Damn, beetles; damn lungs; damn Daryl Weaver. He really wanted her. "I'm sorry," She apologized, smoothing his porcupine like head of hair. She kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger. "I love you..."

"I love you too." He said, rubbing her hips. "Anyways, I don't think you would want to explain to Skinner what kind of 'office activity' caused me to run out of breath and get carted away on a stretcher... although it might be worth it..." Scully laughed at his attempt at lightening the mood. "So what are we doing the rest of the day?" Mulder asked, becoming serious again.

"There isn't anything really. Do you feel like working?" Mulder just looked down at her; the answer was obvious. "Okay, stupid question." Mulder chuckled and just pulled her closer into his arms. She snuggled against him, drawing in the scent on his Armani suit. She wouldn't even dare to begin to imagine herself going without that scent for the rest of her life. If she would even begin to she knew her tough exterior would crumble.

**I feel it was appropriate to do this. Kim Manners directed most of my favorite episodes..... :(  
Please Review...  
:(**


End file.
